


Change

by 4racha



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Ambiguous Relationships, Han Jisung | Han is a Sweetheart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26450557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4racha/pseuds/4racha
Summary: Jisung doesn’t like celebrating his birthday.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han & Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix
Comments: 6
Kudos: 61





	Change

The clock read midnight and Jisung sighed as he stared at the digits on his phone. “Hooray,” he cheered grudgingly. He locked his phone and ruffled his hair before tossing it on his blanket that was practically falling off of the mattress. Jisung swiveled his chair back to the desk and scooted himself towards it as well. “Another year closer to death,” he grumbled.

He wasn’t sure when it all started, but Jisung was never fond of celebrating his birthday. It was more enjoyable when he was younger and his parents often threw parties for his friends and family to join in the festivities, but that died down quickly after Jisung moved abroad for his education. Even upon return, Jisung discouraged his parents from holding any more birthday parties for him since he didn’t want to cause them too much of a hassle to plan it all out.

Jisung could hear the vibrations on his mattress coming from his phone with all of the birthday greetings, he presumed. He shook his head and continued with the work he needed to complete for his classes. 

It wasn’t much work, just a few notes for the readings his professor posted. Jisung promised himself he would actually do his readings since he paid for the online textbook rental and it wasn’t easy, pocket money.

The vibrations began to slow down until it came to a halt. Jisung sighed in relief. He makes a mental note to reply to the texts before he goes to bed—presumably in two hours or so. He doesn’t want to be an asshole and ignore the messages completely. That’s rude. As much as he dislikes “his day,” he wouldn’t want to do that to people who remembered his birthday. 

He did feel the love, honestly. His close circle of friends and his family are very loving towards him, so he definitely does not want to overlook it. However, he can’t help but feel a sense of _emptiness_. Jisung isn’t sure what it is either. His conscious hypothesizes that maybe—just maybe—the emptiness is what keeps him from pure birthday celebration.

—

It’s fifteen minutes until nine o’clock in the morning. Jisung is brushing his teeth vigorously while simultaneously trying to slip his feet into his sneakers. He has class in fifteen minutes. He knew he shouldn’t have slept at four in the morning, but he claimed that it was necessary for him to unwind after his readings, hence why he spent the next hour or two watching adorable pet videos on his phone before crashing with his phone laying on his chest.

His phone battery was around a quarter-of-the-way dead when he finally woke up to the sound of his third—not first, not second: third— alarm ring against his upper body. Jisung screamed internally as he quickly threw the blanket to the other side of the mattress, grabbed the hoodie on the back of his desk chair, and ran to the bathroom to brush his teeth. He knows that he should probably skip the bathroom entirely and make a run for class, but Jisung knew that sacrificing his hygiene was a regrettable choice.

Jisung’s phone reads five minutes until class starts as he books out his apartment door. He opted to run down the stairs rather than the elevator, despite living on the third floor. (In physics class last semester, he learned that going down is much easier since the gravity of the Earth is pulling him down. He only chooses to use the elevator when he is not late for class: which is rare.) As he dashes for the psychology building, he eventually makes it to the lecture hall with the other couple hundred students in there as well.

With a minute to spare, Jisung sighs as he slumps down in his usual seat. He sees that the professor is neither at the front nor anywhere else. With content, he takes out his notebook and pencil case, just in time as the professor shows up from the main door at the front. She apologizes for her tardiness and passes around the attendance sheet for the front row that then is passed row by row backwards.

Now, Jisung had every right to skip this lecture, especially since this class is supposed to have two-hundred people in attendance, but ever since he failed that one biology course because of the information that was presented during the lectures, he couldn’t risk it anymore. 

Jisung’s lack of sleep seemed to have caught up with him. His eyes began to droop as he was writing about the principles established by Carl Jung. His head was about to hit the table when he felt someone poke the back of his head. Immediately, Jisung’s eyes shot open wide and his posture was excellent. The classmates around him blinked at his weird actions but didn’t think too much of it. Jisung turned and saw the student behind him with a pencil close to Jisung’s neck.

“Thanks,” Jisung whispered.

“No problem,” Felix smiled. He went back to his notes and Jisung turned around and went back to his notes as well.

Jisung knew Felix, but he wasn’t well acquainted with him. They’ve shared a few classes together, probably because they were in the same major, but they were never lab partners, seat mates, or group project buddies. Jisung isn’t even sure if they’ve ever said more than a single word to each other. However, at the beginning of this semester, the two of them seem to have gone into a pattern. Jisung arrives almost-late to class, he starts nodding off, Felix pokes him in the back of the head to wake him up, Jisung thanks him, Felix smiles, and they continue on with the lecture until the next week. It’s a weird relationship, Jisung admits, but he grew fond of it somehow. 

Maybe it’s the lack of sleep, or maybe it’s the birthday spirit finally warming him up, but Jisung decided today, he wanted to get to know Felix.

—

Lecture ended ten minutes early. The majority of students flooded to the exit doors, but Jisung and a few outliers stayed behind. Some stayed to talk to the professor about one of the readings, some were making lunch plans with their friends, but Jisung was going to formally introduce himself to Felix.

After shoving his notebook and pencil case that he forgot to zip shut, Jisung slung his backpack over his right shoulder and gripped the left strap in hand as he turned to see Felix neatly putting his pens into his messenger bag pockets.

“Hey,” Jisung started.

Felix looked up and blinked when he made eye contact with Jisung. He looked around him suspiciously before looking back at Jisung. “H-hey me?” he asked.

“I’m not talking to Dr. Chang at the front,” Jisung snickered as he pointed to their professor. “Yeah.” He nodded. “Hi to you.” he reassured.

“Oh,” Felix mumbled. His cheeks tinted pink from the sudden conversation. “H-hey.”

“I realize this is weird,” Jisung coughed as he rubbed the back of his neck shyly, “but I never really thanked you for keeping me awake during lectures this semester.”

Felix tilted his head slightly before nodding at Jisung. “O-oh! Oh, that. It really is no problem.” He offered a chuckle as he gently placed his notebook into his bag. He zipped it close and slung it around his body. “Dr. Chang is pretty strict when it comes to students paying attention. Didn’t want you to fall victim to it.”

They started walking out of the hall together. It was an unspoken agreement that Felix wanted Jisung to accompany him and Jisung did so. “Well, thank you for your service,” Jisung jokes. Felix laughs. “Seriously, you’ve been doing it for—what—twelve classes now? I think I owe you.”

“Oh,” Felix exclaimed as they began walking down the stairs of the building towards the main campus. “Y-you really don't need to,” he shook his head humbly.

“No, seriously!” Jisung insisted. “I feel like I have to repay you. Let me buy you coffee,” he suggested. “Are you free right now by any chance? Or later this day, hm?” He realizes that he seems rather assertive and Felix can, at any time, just run away because of his actions, but fortunately, Felix was sweet.

“I’m free for the rest of the day actually,” Felix confessed. He checked his phone for any messages before looking back at Jisung as he slid it back into the pocket of his sweater. “I’m waiting for my friend to finish class, so we can hang out until then.” He blinked and looked away quickly. “I mean… if that’s what you meant.”

“Definitely what I meant,” Jisung reassured. Felix looked back shyly and offered a small smile. “So… coffee?” Felix nodded. “I know this place two blocks down around the corner. Local shop. The couple that owns it is sweet,” he hummed as he started leading the way. “I’ve known them since I moved here.”

Felix felt more comfortable with Jisung as they walked. Though it was a short walk, they discovered that they have more in common than they anticipated. For one thing, they were in the same major. Jisung had an inkling that that was the case, but Felix confirmed it since they were not only the same age, but also had the same academic advisor, course plan, and classes. (However, most of their classes were at different times, hence, why they rarely overlapped.) They had similar hobbies as well. They both listen to the same kind of music whenever they had their alone time, played video games when they were with their friends, and tried to learn something new at least every year.

“This year, I’m trying to cook,” Felix confessed. They were almost at the coffee shop and Jisung was already entranced by their conversation. “I’ve been watching those cooking videos on YouTube. Just started learning how to whisk eggs properly… Have to teach my one friend though. He really just holds the whisk and moves the bowl,” he chuckled. 

Jisung chuckled as well before they reached the shop. He held the door open for Felix, much to Felix’s surprise. He shyly thanked him as he entered first and Jisung followed behind. The woman behind the counter was around her mid-thirties and smiled when she saw Jisung’s familiar face. 

“And there’s the star himself!” she exclaimed. She laughed when Jisung whined from embarrassment as Felix giggled along with her. “Oh, and he brought a friend. How are you, dear?”

“I’m good,” Felix grinned.

“We’re just here for some coffee, auntie,” Jisung coughed.

“Not just any coffee,” she shook her head. “It’s a cup of free coffee for the birthday boy and another free coffee for referring a friend,” she grinned proudly. Jisung couldn’t help but blush with the realization that she loudly stated it was his birthday. A few of the customers already sitting down said their greetings and Jisung bashfully bowed and thanked them politely. She motioned the boys to sit at Jisung’s usual table. 

As they sat down and Jisung placed his bag at the foot of the table, Felix hung his behind his chair and crossed his arms on the table as he blinked at Jisung in shock. “It’s… your birthday? Today?” Jisung silently nodded. “Well, if I had known that I would have treated you out instead.”

“No no!” Jisung frantically waved his hands in the space between him and Felix. He quickly pulled his hands back into his lap and looked out the window on his left side. “I just…” he sighed. “My birthday isn’t a big deal to me… so I try not to make such a fuss over it…”

He expected Felix to question why or at least grimace at him, but instead, Felix just nodded at Jisung. “No, I get it,” he reassured Jisung. Jisung shot Felix a puzzled look. Felix shrugged. “Really, I get it. It seems weird to celebrate the older we get, right?” He tapped his fingers on the table and hummed. “I mean… no more big celebrations with loved ones, nobody giving you big presents, nobody throwing you a party unless you’re going to get piss drunk and end up falling off the kitchen counter,” he joked. Jisung snickered. Felix smiled. “It’s understandable.”

Just as Jisung was about to speak, the auntie came over with a tray of two coffee cups placed on their table. “Here you are my dear,” she smiled at Jisung. “Added the sugar and cream just as you like it.” Jisung beamed and thanked her before she gave the other cup to Felix. “I’m sorry, honey. I’m not sure what you like, but the cream and sugar are back next to the register.”

“Thank you,” Felix grinned. He excused himself properly before heading over with his cup of coffee. Jisung waved at the auntie as she headed back to the counter. He sighed to himself. Honestly, he was genuinely surprised that Felix didn’t think he had an odd relationship with his birthday. If anything, it made him like Felix more. He has a lot of close friends who also know this about him, but this was the first time Jisung wasn’t made fun of or ridiculed for such a fact.

Felix came back with his coffee and took a sip before sitting down. He also placed a pager on the table. Jisung blinked. “Did you buy something?”

“Yeah,” Felix chuckled. “The chocolate scone on the display was calling my name and I couldn’t say no.”

Jisung let out a hearty laugh. “Well, when the scone calls, it would be rude to ignore.”

“That’s what I’m saying,” Felix nodded. They kept chatting. At this point, they know it’s only been about an hour since Jisung initiated the conversation in lecture hall, but they realized they were really comfortable around each other. They were politely interrupted when auntie came back with two scones for their table. “Oh, I only ordered one, ma’am.”

She shook her head. “Well, yes. One is for what you paid for. The other is an advanced birthday gift.” Felix’s cheeks turned a vibrant pink as she patted his head before she headed back to the counter. Felix looked at Jisung in his peripheral who was choking on the beverage in his hand. Quickly and frantically, Felix reached over and grabbed the drink from Jisung’s hand so it wouldn’t spill as Jisung kept pounding on his chest until it subsided.

Jisung took a deep breath and leaned back against his chair before he jumped up and pointed at Felix. “Why didn’t _you_ tell _me_ your birthday was tomorrow?” he asked.

Felix snickered as he pushed Jisung’s cup of coffee back to him and handed over the extra scone along with it. He shrugged. “Well, I was going to tell you tomorrow when we hang out again.” He blinked and his eyes widened. “I mean—! If you wanted to hang out tomorrow.” He rubbed his thighs under the table nervously. “T-tomorrow is my free day. Funny enough. It would be cool to hang out with you.”

Jisung’s response didn’t miss a beat. “I’d love to.” Felix looked up and Jisung could’ve sworn his eyes sparkled. “Professor moved the class online tomorrow, but we’re only going to watch a documentary and write about it. I can do that over this coming weekend.” Before Felix could tell Jisung that he shouldn’t do that, Jisung pulled out his phone. “What’s your number? Let’s meet up. Maybe I’ll even get you another birthday scone.”

Felix laughed and pulled out his phone as well so they could properly exchange numbers. “Okay, I think just one scone will be good for me. Maybe tomorrow we could do pizza? I’m a sucker for pepperoni.”

Jisung agreed. After they exchanged numbers and finished their drinks, they thanked the auntie behind the counter who wished them a farewell as the lunch rush started coming in. Jisung walked back to campus with Felix, just in time as his friend texted him that he finished his lab early. 

“Hey,” Felix sighed, almost disappointed. “I have to go now.”

“That’s fine,” Jisung waved it off. “I’ll see you tomorrow then?”

Felix grinned brightly. “Definitely. Oh, but I’ll text you when I’m done, okay? I want to get a proper birthday gift for you.” Jisung agreed, he couldn’t possibly say no to Felix. They waved at each other as Felix turned to the right for the astronomy building and Jisung made a sharp left for the library.

Even though Jisung still thinks celebrating his birthday is ridiculous, he thinks it’s not as ridiculous if it was the day before Felix’s birthday. Because even though he just met Felix, he felt like he should celebrate his birthday properly. And if Felix wanted to celebrate his birthday, then maybe Jisung would do that just for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Jisung and Felix!


End file.
